Souriant
by aicila59
Summary: TRADUCTION Rogue visite la demeure des Potter une dernière fois. Lily/Rogue


Auteur : **youcanreachthestars **(que j'encourage vivement à aller lire, si vous pouvez lire un peu l'anglais)**  
**

Titre orginal : _Smiling_

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice qui en est à son coup d'essai :) J'ai eu la permission de traduire ce petit OneShot que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Severus Rogue s'approcha du vieux portail menant à la demeure des Potter. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs morts, et leur enfant avaient été placé chez de lointaines relations. Les deux corps avaient été déplacés, et les funérailles avaient eu lieu peu après. Bien malgré lui, Rogue y avait assisté, au nom de Poudlard, en son propre nom. Pour Lily. Pas pour _Potter_, cet _idiot_.

A l'instant même où il posa sa main sur le portail, un écriteau émergea du sol à travers un enchevêtrement d'orties et de mauvaises herbes.

_En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981 Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leur fils, Harry, demeure à ce jour le seul sorcier Ayant jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Cette maison, invisible aux yeux des moldus, a été laissée Dans son état de ruine comme un hommage A la mémoire des Potter Et pour rappeler la violence Qui a détruit leur famille._

Une unique larme naquit dans ses yeux, et, furieusement, il battit des paupières. Non. Il ne laisserait pas ses émotions prendre le dessus, il n'était ici que dans l'infime espoir que _peut-être_, Lily avait laissé quelque chose. Une lettre. Un paquet. N'importe quoi qui pourrait les lier, qui pourrait la relier à Rogue une dernière fois.

Il emprunta le vieux chemin pavé, remarquant les dalles émiettées, érodées par le temps, quand soudainement, des souvenirs surgirent brutalement dans son esprit. Non, pas des souvenirs. Des visions. Se pouvait-il que le seul souvenir de Lily le fasse halluciner ? Se pouvait-il son amour fut si fort qu'il pouvait la voir, là où tout décriait sa simple présence ?

_Des cheveux roux virevoltants, tanguant doucement. Lily riait c'était un son merveilleux, cristallin, s'élevant dans l'air d'automne, se perdant dans les feuilles dorées. Ses jambes étaient élégamment étendues alors qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme poussée vers le ciel pour ensuite basculer et être rattrapée, et gentiment tirée, encore et encore. Dans un mouvement sans fin._

_Derrière elle se tenait son mari, James, la poussant sur la balançoire qu'il venait de terminer._

_De jeunes mariés, savourant leur première semaine depuis leur retour de lune de miel, se détendant sous la lumière éclatante du soleil._

Sans même s'en rendre compte, quand il regardait l'amour de sa vie, en train de rire et de s'amuser, un sourire paisible étirait les lèvres de Rogue. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imaginait là où se tenait James mais son cœur se serra douloureusement et un sentiment d'envie le submergea, retournant ses entrailles.

La douleur était insoutenable.

Il se pencha alors et vit un petit objet coincé entre deux pavés. Un anneau ? Non – Une barrette.

Il s'accroupit pour ramasser la précieuse relique, et, deux secondes plus tard, il la tenait dans sa main, comme un trésor perdu dans la petite mer zébrée de veines bleues.

_Une main rugueuse, mais tendre caressa celle de Lily, et il souriait, son large et radieux sourire se destinant à sa tendre moitié._

_Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les siennes étaient douces, recouvertes de brillant à lèvre, celles de James étaient, quant à elles, gercées mais vigoureuses. Mouvant les unes autour des autres telle une dance._

_Les mains de James glissèrent vers la chemise de Lily, et, lentement, il commença à la déshabiller. Lily pouffa de rire, nerveuse, proche de l'hystérie. Peu sûre de ce qu'il fallait en penser. Soudainement –_

_« OW ! James, ça fait vraiment mal ! »_

_Lily sautilla et eut l'air complètement ridicule avec sa chemise suspendue au niveau de la tête. Un de ses boutons s'était accroché à sa barrette, et refuser de s'en décrocher. Son visage était déformé par une grimace d'agonie, mais James riait aux éclats._

_Elle se tenait là, en sous-vêtements, avec une chemise pendouillant de sa tête._

_Quand tout deux s'étaient calmés, James s'avança vers Lily._

_« Tu es sexy avec cette chemise emmêlée dans tes cheveux. »_

Rogue toussait bruyamment quand il s'arracha de cette vision. Pourquoi cela ne s'arrêtait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Sans s'arrêter pour regarder quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se hâta pour parcourir le reste du chemin, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui, laissant une trace indiscernable, emprunte de tristesse, de regrets et de douleur. _Lily…_

Il atteignit la porte d'entrée et l'ouvra brutalement. Ce geste semblait provoquer une autre vision. Presque.

_Les Potter revenaient de St Mangouste, en famille. Un bébé souriant dans ses bras, Lily le porta à son épaule; l'enfant était légèrement balloté, et James les suivaient, s'assurant que Lily ne le lâchait pas – non pas qu'il pensait qu'elle le ferait. Lily Potter était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance._

_Elle tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, et soudainement, Harry glissa de ses bras._

Rogue était imprégnée d'une joie désespéré, sachant à l'avance ce qui se passerait, mais espérant tout de même.

_James se pencha vers l'avant et rattrapa son fils sous les bras._

_« Et hoooop Harry ! »_

_C'était la première fois qu'ils prononçaient son prénom à haute voix, et il convenait parfaitement._

_Ils s'assirent tout les trois, et jouèrent, jouèrent jusqu'à ce que la lumière décline et que l'air se refroidisse._

Rogue retint brusquement son souffle. La douleur s'apparentait à un coup de poignard, déchirant son cœur, le laissant là, étourdi.

Il avança dans la vieille demeure des Potter, examinant le sol recouvert de poussière, les toiles d'araignées suspendues aux chevrons, telles de sinistres décorations. La résidence n'était plus qu'une vieille carcasse brûlée. Une soudaine vague de haine s'abattit sur lui. De la haine pour James Potter, pour lui avoir volé Lily, de la haine pour Harry Potter, pour être la raison même de sa mort. De la haine pour Lord Voldemort, pour avoir détruit la moitié de son âme.

Il inclina la tête, et traîna ses pieds le long du vestibule. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux cadres tapissant les parois, le verre fendu de certains, le verre brisé des autres, et même, dans un ou deux, complètement inexistant. Peu disposé à les regarder de près, et pourtant attiré vers eux, Rogue s'approcha des photographies, ses pieds laissant de larges empruntes dans la poussière ; une autre traînée, cette fois matérialisée.

_James et Lily, souriant._

_James, Lily et Harry, souriant._

Rogue marcha le long du couloir, ses yeux fixés sur d'autres photographies, la douleur s'accumulant en lui, mais ne débordant pas, pas encore. Elle ne déborderait jamais. Elle resterait en lui, pour toujours, parce que Lily était partie, et rien d'autre n'en résulterait, rien d'autre que ses propres regrets.

_Lily et Dumbledore, souriant._

_Les Potter, les parents de James, souriant._

_James et Harry, souriant._

Rogue fut soudainement distrait par le son du verre broyé sous ses pieds, et simultanément, son genou heurta une table basse, juste devant lui. Il sautilla sur place un court instant, la douleur le dominant un court instant, et jura abondamment.

« _Bordel_, ça fait mal ! »

Il se courba en avant, ses doigts jouant avec le morceau de verre, la douleur à son genou toujours lancinante.

_La faible lumière vacillante des deux bougies, placées au centre de la table basse. Le bois d'acajou luisant à la pâle lumière. _Différent du terne bois gris que je vois maintenant, constata Rogue.

_Harry était mis au lit._

_Lily et James étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, souriant tendrement._

_« Je t'aime James »_

_« Je t'aime Lily »_

_Lily décrivit un élégant mouvement de baguette, et deux flûtes de champagne apparurent de nulle part. Elle l'agita de nouveau, et une bouteille du meilleur hydromel de Rosmerta apparut à son tour, à côté des verres._

_Le bouchon sauta, et le liquide ambré coula, telle une cascade étincelante._

_Lily leva son verre, et James fit de même._

_Ils trinquèrent, et ensemble, ils dirent, souriant,_

_« A nous. Bon anniversaire de mariage. »_

Rogue grinça des dents, lâcha le morceau de verre, et le broya jusqu'à le réduire en une fine poudre.

Il ferma les yeux, pour s'épargner la torture que représentaient ces visions, ne causant que de la douleur.

Il continua plus loin encore dans la maison, emprunta l'escalier, sa main volant au-dessus de la rampe, le bois fragile et râpeux. Comment une maison pouvait se détériorer à ce point, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il trébucha sur la dernière marche, tomba sur ses genoux, les égratignant sur le parquet complètement ruiné. Le plancher lui déchirait la peau, il haleta de douleur. Cette expédition ne faisait que le blesser, encore et encore. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant une porte. Son regard voyagea et s'arrêta sur un petit panneau, surplombant le tout.

_CHAMBRE DE LILY_

Alors qu'il contemplait le petit panneau, Rogue retint brutalement son souffle. Pendant des heures peut-être, des mois. Des années auraient pu s'écouler, des décades même. Pourtant, le temps semblait d'une lenteur insupportable.

Il se trouvait devant la chambre de Lily.

Il se releva avec difficulté, laissant une trainée de sang derrière lui. Il tendit la main, et tourna la poignée. Elle était froide.

Il fit deux pas et entra dans la chambre, et immédiatement, son odeur lui parvint. C'était un parfum floral, typique de Lily, mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de sa préférée. Le parfum qu'elle portait le plus souvent, et, selon Rogue, son plus beau. L'essence de Lys.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et se prépara à un nouvel assaut de visions, ou d'apparitions, peu importe leur nom. Mais elles ne vinrent pas. Il s'agissait des souvenirs de Rogue cette fois-là.

_Lily, riant dans les couloirs de Poudlard._

_Rogue, entraînant Lily en Potions, qui l'aidait à mémoriser les ingrédients de l'Amortentia._

_Lily, entraînant Rogue, en leçon de Sortilèges, qui le harcèlait avec le « Tourne et abaisse » pour le Wingardium Leviose, encore et encore._

_Lily et Rogue, assis côte à côte non loin du lac, regardant le Calmar géant qui étirait ses gigantesques tentacules._

_Lily et Rogue, assis face à face dans la bibliothèque, étudiant pour leurs B.U.._

_Lily et Rogue, ouvrant leur résultats aux B.U., Rogue perplexe, Lily jubilante._

_Lily réconfortant Rogue et le forçant à travailler plus dur._

Rogue leva les yeux, des larmes roulant sur son visage cireux et tombant sur ses mains, et son regard se dirigea vers un cadre posé sur la table de chevet.

_Lily et Rogue, souriant._


End file.
